Hallway
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: [For Taitofan's contest] After Claude gets injured, he hates himself for falling behind but Miguel's there to help him, in a hallway with kisses and unexpected viewers. Then it's time to talk. [MxC, YxB]
1. Kiss

I don't have the time to be doing this, but I will anyway. It's a new couple for those of you who have seen G-Rev and the sexy Miguel. Placed in the earlier episodes, after Claude injures himself on purpose.

Disclaimer: I wish.

-Hallway-

He couldn't bear to walk into the dressing room when he knew the team would be training and he couldn't, the pain merciless subduing him into taking a break. He'd been ashamed to request special treatment or even a lighter regiment but working at that level of intensity was too much for him to strand strong against, he barely managed with the news crew.

The hallway he stood in was empty, quite, only the sounds of his sorrowed sighs lingering. The atmosphere was tense all around him, a thick shroud of shame and hurt enveloping the surrounding air.

His hand, gloved had still been clutching the wound on his left arm, the squeeze and pressure decreasing the numbing pain. When it felt better, no longer agonizing, he shifted and straightened his posture, shoulders broad, pain hidden, he inhaled sharply and readied himself mentally to step back inside.

Though he was never able, the door opening, hinges making him wince, he blinked profusely at his captain exiting, the entry closing off behind him.

''Miguel?''

''Claude.''

Either stole a glance at each other, eyes downcast to the tiled floor, a silence so awkward looming overhead, threatening the uncomfortable. Miguel's feet shuffled against the cold ground, an inaudible sigh escaping his lips as he spoke uneasily.

''Feeling any better?''

The gray haired boy merely nodded; resuming his positing leaned up against the wall, a few steps further away from his team mate that were quickly abolished and distance shortened as the platinum blonde stepped in front of him. He took command sternly yet still gentle and caring, bringing up the arm for inspection till he was satisfied that it was healing.

Claude dared sneak a glance at Miguel whose fingers audaciously began pulling up his sleeve, only to have the injury jerked away from the touch, instead a flat palm pushed against his. Then they laced the navy blue of the night and fiery crimson intertwining, held tightly together.

''Barthez...gave me time to check up on you.'' Miguel blurted quietly, for no reason but he felt the urge to talk, a pointless exchange of words, blue orbs focused on their hands.

When his eyes cast back upward as the other hand began to toy with the brass buckle, clasping together the ebony materiel he couldn't held but be enthralled with the deep mauve staring back at him. He was uncertain as he was drawn forward willingly, cheeks brushing, tan and pale as his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the embrace with the arm wrapped around him, pulling them closer.

Miguel breathed in the deep scent, a delightful aroma, intoxicating, refreshing as his fingers tugged off the glove concealing them to replace his cheek against the other, the warm touch meeting the slightly flushed flesh as he pressed his lips to Claude's, stealing a long kiss.

It was indeed so, lengthy and passionate, burst of pleasure with their flicking tongues, parting lips, craving the hot caverns in which they explored, experienced together. True best friends, sharing everything jointly, intimacy, feelings, hands roaming, stroking and demons fought along side.

They were caught in the intense moment of a lush meshing, eager and yearning more, heart beating vehemently, thoughts smothered by lust. It had been so deep and sensual, the flames of their contact burning, roaring bright that they never heard the footsteps approaching till forced apart for air, deprived of their lungs aching and breaths hoarse.

Their glossy orbs never had the chance to lock lovingly, both pairs diverting to the feet clicking upon the floor getting nearer. Within an instance a deep shade of pink graced their cheeks but they refused to untangle themselves having already been caught in the heat. Hesitantly, the secretive lovers, gulping looked up at whom witnessed their sensual love for one another.

There wasn't one but two people still walking down the hall of their secret, the first, taller, not a competitor in that tournament but the shorter with him was and feared. Miguel urged himself to keep eye contact and stand strong like the captain he was to the foreign strangers that seemed un-phased by their actions.

The red-head, a force to be reckoned with from _The Blitzkreig_ boys was smiling playfully with intrigue at the couple while his companion had a faint smirk as they strode by without a word, snicker or the smallest sound just a look, intimidating and sly that left them embarrassed and almost shy.

The cocky blader turned, throwing a final glance over his shoulder mockingly, the twinkle in his cobalt orbs shaded lavender truly devilish as he gestured down to his own hand grabbing onto the other covered in black and soft fur, like theirs. Then the pair disappeared around the corner, nothing but a knowing smile, identical playing upon the lads from the battalion's lips.

''_Ti shto dalish?'' _Was the question, even if he knew the answer already.

_"Neecheevoo" _He reassured innocently but the smirk he was sporting left him looking like the devious hypocrite he was.

-Ende-

I do get to claim first pairing, right?

I could leave you all in the dark with the Russian but then, there's no fun in having written it.

_1)__What are you doing? _

_2)Nothing._

Enjoy? Yes?


	2. Talk

For _Taitofan_, who said she loved this pairing. This is also an entry for your contest, await two more shortly and for _Diesty-chan_ who's always right; I'm starting the Miguel/Claude revolution. What better way to follow up Hallway then with a brief lime.

Read Hallway to understand, obviously written by moi.

Also, this is a repost of the chapter I had uploaded, a big chunk was missing from the dialogue near the ending and I hope now everyone will understand this more clearly. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Unless you all want to watch perverted Beyblade episodes, I don't own.

**-Talk -**

He couldn't keep it in any longer. His lips parted and a hoarse moan sounded from his throat, wanting, urging, and craving more. The breaths he took were shallow and fast as his body writhed in the immense pleasure surging through him, numbing, leaving no escape as he drowned in the ecstasy and glossy pools of lust, a shimmering brilliant blue staring back at him.

His lashes, fluttering, veiled his deep mauve eyes till they squeezed shut, another groan slipping into the air thick with their sensual scent. Hands kept roaming, encouraging; stroking the heat welled up between his legs audaciously with rhythmic thrusts and sweet kisses against the heated flesh of his neck.

''_Miguel''_ He cried out in pleasure, back arching against the hot body, damp with sweat, teasing him, satisfying his desire.

''_Claude''_ Breathless, his name, smothered in bliss and husk resonated with whimpers of delight.

Rapture ensued, the last rough plunge dissipating into nothing but pants and eyes opening to reality from a moment that stood still, lingered in time, a remembrance that would last an eternity.

* * *

He was unsure walking down the hallway, trying to push back the nagging tug at his conscience but this needed to be done. It might be pointless, a justification that need not be given but at the very least it would settle the uneasy feeling that consumed him every time he'd see the faint smirk, cocky and malice playing upon a certain pair of lips.

This declaration would put at ease his questions, concerns, the _what if's_ that haunted him through the tournament and the silence any risks that remained present. His courage had been mustered up, his figure standing strong like the captain he was, even if his pride had been damaged by the flaws in his unfair battling in the dish and strode over to the door confidently.

That didn't mean he wouldn't hesitate once there, stopping for the longest agonizing, excruciating minute he'd ever been forced to endure before finally raising a balled fist to tap at the door. There hadn't been collision though when he'd practically jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him.

''Miguel.''

He froze, blinking furiously as he slowly turned around, letting a calm mask slip over his tan features, a solid expression and blank eyes not revealing any worry.

''Yuuri.''

The Russian though didn't fall for the monotone disguise in which the blonde at his door was masquerading with, a look of curiosity causing a slender red brow to raise.

''Looking for someone?'' Yuuri offered, stepping up to the guest who was slightly taller then himself, playing the same blank facial game, restraining his interest in the situation.

''You actually.'' Miguel said calmly, stoically, almost surprised that that look didn't cross the ivory face fixed on him.

''How so?'' He sounded neutral, even if the development wanted to make him smile as he'd already figured out why the lad from Barthez requested a word with him.

''I'd like to talk with you.'' He stated and watched the contemplative look settled upon the pale face, praying not to be denied and given an opportunity to blurt out what dwelled in his mind.

''Then open the door.''

Miguel sighed in relief, dropping his act; the charade he knew wasn't doing the best job of fooling the boy who had previously caught him in a compromising position with a fellow team mate.

They stepped inside, the room empty of competitors and Miguel stood, glancing around briefly as Yuuri made himself comfortable, at the table, then gesturing for his guest to sit as well.

''Shall we just cut to the chase?''

''Let's.'' Miguel began and continued after a deep breath, shifting his eyes around the room, unlike the pair intently observing him. ''The other day, what Claude and I were doing was inappropriate in the hallway.'' He left the sentence short, trailing away into a faint grin on his face; evoking the passionate thoughts and how enthralled they had been.

''So?''

Miguel was startled by the answer given; realizing Yuuri had no intention of being serious with him whatsoever and it actually made him feel more at ease. The tension he felt had been lifted and slumping forward, upper body resting against the table, he indulged in the weight of the burden being lifted from him.

''Look Miguel.'' Yuuri started, leaning forward with his chin resting against his palm. ''What you and Claude do is your own business. As far as I'm concerned I saw nothing incriminating.''

''Thank you. All this was because we're running major risks and…''

The pair of blue eyes watching him rolled in a circular fashion, dismissing the justification with the tapping index upon his own cheek. He knew the routine, first time jitters, grinning inwardly, recalling his own paranoia and how they each did to conceal any evidence, hints or clues.

He found their time together, the conversation between captains rather amusing, not a waste of time but humorous even if with slight mocking. Yet, he being in the same position, simply more open whit the playful insinuation after they walked away understood the dilemma genuinely.

''If this is settled then I should be on my way.'' Miguel rose to his feet with a friendly smile as he extended his hand in a formal hand shake, feeling like his old self again when it was accepted with a firm grip.

Over his shoulder he waved and strode to the door, stopping only by the final comment slipping past the teasing mouth very cocky and smug.

''Nice cowboy walk.''

Though, he wasn't going to let it slide that effortlessly as a devious retort formulated beneath the mass of blonde locks atop his head.

''The walk you're familiar with.''

Yuuri had been astounded by the audacity and as the boy took his exit with a proud smirk plastered across his lips the final sound from the room was pure laughter and chortles.

Within seconds of closing the door behind him, Miguel looked up with the boastful pride upon his features only to have them disappear in a blink of his eye, standing face to face with another team member from the Russian bunch; Boris didn't say a word as the blonde slipped past him quickly.

He didn't bother asking why he'd just encountered a run in with the flaxen lad who was departing their room; Yuuri with the countenance of a sly devil was an answer in itself.

''Remember our first time _Borya_?''

''Care to remind me?''

**-Ende-**

Is it just me or was that introduction scene just really sexy? Entertaining enough for you all? Shall I continue my newest shipping?

By the way, the nickname for anyone who doesn't know is an actual one for Boris in Russian.

Review and be on the look out for more contest entries.


End file.
